Mountain Shrine
by Thiendrah
Summary: The travelers land in a new world and some girl kidnaps 'Syaoran! Now the others have to prove their love for him to get him back. Bad summary, post-Tokyo. Please R&R.


Reuploaded with correction. It is fixed. Thank you.

* * *

The sky dropped down in a tear and opened at the ground to reveal four travelers and a white being.

"Puu! Welcome to the next world!" Mokona's cheer was forced. It was simply trying to act like things were before.

'Syaoran' looked around at the place they landed. Green, rolling hills rose steeply into two mountains, one to the east, another to the west. Cut into each mountain was a shrine or temple of sorts, identical to each other To the north was a thick forest, to the south was a wide river. Beyond the river, another forest stood. In the field where the traveler's stood, was a small village. Short, stocky homes stood empty between the mountains.

"MEKKYO!" Mokona's violet yes went large. It bounced up the Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, Mokona felt your feather. It's really strong, so it must be close!"

Sakura smiled gently and raised a hand to pet the creature. "That's great Moko-chan." The enthusiasm that used to be there was long gone.

"Well, which way is it, white thing?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

Mokona pointed a paw towards the shrine on the eastern mountain. "It's in there. Mokona feels the power i there."

Fai spoke up. "Princess, shall we retrieve it?" His eye looked only at the princess. When she nodded, he held out his arm for her to take, to walk steadily on her injured leg.

Kurogane made to follow them when he noticed 'Syaoran' hadn't moved and was still staring at the empty homes, a frown on his face.

"Oi, kid," Kurogane broke him from his reverie. "What'cha strain' at?"

"This village, it's empty." 'Syaoran said, gesturing to the abandoned homes.

"Yeah, I get that. What about it?"

"It doesn't make sense." When Kurogane raised an eyebrow, he elaborated. "The homes are still in good condition, no weed, no collapsing walls or anything like that. The river is a steady water supply, and I saw a field of crops that way." He pointed towards the norther end of the village. "The people living here had no reason to leave, and yet it's abandoned. Something drastic must have happened fairly recently otherwise there would be people."

Kurogane considered 'Syaoran's' words before speaking. "you may have a pint. I haven't sensed a living thing since we got here. However, with any luck, we can get the feather and get outta here before whatever that 'something' is comes back." He placed a hand on 'Syaoran's' shoulder and turned around. "Come on."

"Hai, Kurogane-san."

As the travelers entered the shrine, 'Syaoran' felt a distinct felling of dread. He looked around the room, looking for whatever gave him the uneasy feeling. On the walls were faded paintings, no doubt once great in their time. Carvings of flowers and animals decorated the columns that lined the large chamber, leading to an alter at the center of the far wall. The center of the room was circular with a domed ceiling. 'Syaoran' looked down at the floor and saw a faded circle in the middle of the chamber. Everyone had stopped to stare that the surrounding; 'Syaoran' walked forward, intent on inspecting the circle. He had taken about two steps over the circle's line when Fai cried out to him.

"'Syaoran'-kun, stop!"

"What-?" 'Syaoran turned his eh to ask why when light shot up from the circle. Magical runes, once faded, now shone clearly.

The others watched as 'Syaoran's' clothes faded back the black robe he'd worn when he first appeared. 'Syaoran tried to get free from the light when he found himself in the air. Red tattoos snaked their way along his skin, freeing his body before he had the chance to cry out.

"Too late!" A voice laughed from up above. A girl with long pink hair, red eyes, and long elfin ears floated down in front of 'Syaoran'. She wore a tight fitting blue jumpsuit with what looked like silver armor across her breasts and crotch. Sh wrapped an arm around the frozen 'Syaoran'. "At last, you've finally come."

"Hold it woman," Kurogane said, stepping closer, being careful not to step in the circle. "What did you do to the kid?"

The girl giggle as if Kurogane had said something funny. "His heart is so easy." She said, holding him close. "His fear is right there, at the forefront of it all." She ran her hand over his cheek. "He fears being trapped again, being able to only watch as those he loves suffer. And all because of him." She laughed again.

Mokona hopped up to Kurogane's shoulder. "Give 'Syaoran' back!" It said bravely. "'Syaoran' is Mokona's friend and you're hurting him.!"

"'I'm hurting him'?" She asked archly. She floated down so her face was inches from Mokona. "How can yo say that when all you people have done is hurt him?" She pulled back to 'Syaoran', leaving mokona trembling, hiding its face in Kurogane's neck. "'Syaoran' is mine. He always has been." She now addressed the whole group, especially Sakura who clung to Fai. The girl held 'Syaoran' again. "My name is Nova. I you want 'Syaoran' back, come to the shrine on the western mountain, and prove it." She vanished with 'Syaoran'.

Kurogane growled and clinched his fists as he stared at the place where'Syaoran' and Nova had been. Mokona remained on his shoulder, face buried in his neck. "Alright then," Kurogane stated, turning back towards the entrance. "Let's go get the kid." He glanced over to where Sakura and Fai stood silent. "You two coming?"

Sakura nodded, following Kurogane, while Fai glanced once more at the place 'Syaoran' had been abducted before following as well.

In the temple on the western mountain, 'Syaoran' hung suspended in the air abaci a symbol identical to the one in the eastern temple that froze him. Twining herself around him was Nova. She giggled as she gently kissed him on the lips.

"Finally, you and I are together again, 'Syaoran'" She told the unresponsive boy.

'What does she mean 'again'?' 'Syaoran' thought. 'I don't know her, do I?'

Kurogane led the way into the temple, Mokona still clinging to his shoulder. Sakura held Fai's arm as they followed. In side was pitch black. Kurogane stopped a few feet in, not wanting to trip another magic circle.

After a few minutes of string into the dark, Kurogane got impatient. "Oi, witch!" He called out. "Where'd you hide the kid?"

The magic circle showed up once more, with 'Syaoran' floating abaci it. A giggle came from abaci.

"I haven't hidden him anywhere." Nova appeared directly in front of them. "I have returned to 'Syaoran', he was always mine to begin with."

"And what the hell's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane glared at her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Nova shook her finger at him as if here a naughty child. "You still haven't convinced me to give 'Syaoran' back." Nova hovered in the air, her face level with Mokona. "Let's start with you. well, let's hear it, why do you want 'Syaoran'? What does he mean to you?"

Mokona shivered at the look Nova had in her eyes, but spoke up bravely. "'Syaoran' is Mokona's friend! 'Syaoran' gave up part of his heart so that the other Syaoran would be able to feel happiness. 'Syaoran' told Mokona that he watches the whole time he was a prisoner. He must have been really lonely. Mokona doesn't want 'Syaoran' to feel lonely anymore! Mokona wants to share more times with 'Syaoran', and maybe that way, his heart will heal a little more." Nobody noticed 'Syaoran's' expression as he listened, frozen, to what was said around him.

Nova's grin widened, causing Mokona to shrink back against Kurogane's shoulder. "very well, I accept your answer." She floated back up to where 'Syaoran' was and wrapped her arms around him possessively. "Now you, warrior." She addressed Kurogane. "Why do you want 'Syaoran'? Being like this will make him suffer, and you, of all people, know that suffering makes a person stronger. Don't you want him to be strong?"

Kurogane glared at the girl. "Suffering for strength isn't the right way." He answered. "The kid has suffered more than enough. As for why I want him back, that's obvious: we've still got a journey to finish and I'll be damned if I let the kid quit now. His important person is waiting for him."

Nova sniffed derisively. "Fine, I accept your answer." She replied haughtily. She turned her attention to Fai. "Your turn, wizard." She ran her hand along 'Syaoran's' cheek. What reason could you possibly have for wanting he back. He isn't the one you started this journey with. When he appeared, your friend had to give his heart back, and because of that,you lost your eye and your humanity. Surely, you wish him to remain here, where you never have to see him again? Surely, you hate him?" 'Syaoran' flinched in pain as he listened to the litany of his sins. If Fai saw it, he made no mention.

Fai didn't raise his eye, to Nova as he answered. "I don't hate him. He took the risk of separating his own heart in the hopes that Syaoran might gain his own. If the seal broke too son, it was my own fault for trying to keep it sealed when I knew what would happen. It is true that he isn't the one who started this journey with us, but because he came, the true nature of everything that's happened has come to light." Fai finally raised his head and glared at Nova. "as for my humanity, I lost that a long time ago. 'Syaoran' doesn't deserve to be lock away as if he did anything wrong so let him go!"

Nova's eyes widened at Fai's outburst, then narrowed. "I accept your answer." She stated flatly, then turned her attention to Sakura. "And finally you, Princess. For what reason do you want 'Syaoran' returned?"

Sakura looked straight into Nova's eyes, her own watering. "Because, without 'Syaoran', everything will end. I don't want him to disappear."

Nova's face was blank. "So, you finally understand who you are. But it makes no difference. I reject your answer, Princess Sakura." Nova raised her voice. "'Syaoran' will stay with me forever."

"What?" Kurogane shouted at the same time Mokona cried."No!" Kurogane reached for his sword as Fai's nails lengthened. However, they didn't even get to the circle before they met a barrier.

Fai quickly laid a hand against it, eye widening in realization. "This magic is…"

Nova's head jerked up in shock, she whirled around, eyes wide. 'Syaoran's' eyes were open, his arm raised, casting the spell, the red tattoos and black robes fading. Her eyes narrowed. "So, they weren't as effective as the real seals? I was hoping they'd last longer though." She sighed, disappointed as 'Syaoran' floated back to the ground, his eyes never leaving hers.

"They have nothing to do with this Nova." 'Syaoran' said coldly. "Leave them out of it."

Nova's eyes lit up in delight. "You've finally remembered!"

Kurogane, fed up with not understanding, banged his fists against the barrier. "Kid, what the hell are you going on about! What is she?"

'Syaoran' spared a glance his direction, observing him and Fai against the barrier with Sakura holding Mokona well behind them.

"She is me." 'Syaoran' said simply.

"What!"

Nova remained in the air, a sad look overcoming her features. "Back then, when Fei Wang Reed captured you, you had so many tumultuous feelings in your heart. THe most prevalent, fear, sadness, loneliness, and desperation, somewhere in the back of your mind, you knew that these feelings would hinder you and your mission. So, unknowingly, you rid yourself of them, and those rejected feelings created me. You gave birth to me, 'Syaoran', but I only saw your face for an instant before you vanished. I was carried by magic across the void of time and space until I came to this world. I used the magic that you gave me and I helped the people here, biding my time. Eventually they came to revere me as some deity and built these shrines for me, but I didn't care. I believed that one day, you would come for me, the rest of your heart." Tear leaked down her face. "But, you never came! I waited centuries for you!" She raised her hands, two spears of light appeared in her hands. She threw them at 'Syaoran', who just barely dodged. "You left me alone!" She threw again. "And then, when you finally come, you didn't come for me! You forgot me~" She swooped in for a close range attack. 'Syaoran' summoned his jian hurriedly blocking just in time. "I won't let you go again!" Her tear streaked face inches from his own.

"Enough!" 'Syaoran' cried swinging sword up, disarming Nova. He released his jian back into his body and undid the barrier. "That's enough, Nova." He said in a gentler tone. Nova collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"Did you not want me? Is that why you didn't come?" Nova gasped through her tears.

"No, that's not it at all." He knelt down, placing his hand under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "You are part of me, a part that was missing for so long. How can I not want you back?" He led her up to standing. "You've been here, for so long, with these bitter feelings I forced on you. I can't apologize enough." 'Syaoran' smiled gently and opened his arms. "It's okay. You don't have to be alone anymore. Nova, come home."

Nova gave a wrenching sob before leaping into 'Syaoran's embrace, wrapping herself tightly around him. 'Syaoran's' arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She started disappearing into flecks of light. Nova smiled against 'Syaoran's' neck. "I'm home." She was gone. 'Syaoran' felt his lost emotions return. Overwhelmed, he collapsed, a single tear running down his face.

"Kid!"

"'Syaoran'-kun!"

"'Syaoran'!"

Kurogane, Fai, and Sakura raced to his side, Mokona still in Sakura's arms. Kurogane reached him first, gently rolling him onto his back, and looking him over. Aside from the tear running down his cheek, he looked okay. Fai sighed in relief. "Regaining those lost emotion after so long must've taken a toll on him. He'll be fine after a little while." Kurogane nodded and gently lifted the boy into his arms.

A small sound made both men turn around to see Sakura crying, trying to wipe away her tears that kept flowing. Mokona looked up at her, distressed.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"It's just…it…this shouldn't have happened. 'Syaoran'-kun didn't deserve this, and neither did Nova-san. They were alone for so long and it hurt them. But..I'm glad Nova-san is where she belongs sow." She managed a shaky smile.

"That might be why she asked us those questions." Fai mused. "And why she let 'Syaoran'-kun hear everything, even though it hurt him. She's part of his heart, and she said she could sense the hurt he's felt since Tokyo. She wanted him to hear from us that he's not hated, and that he is wanted here."

Kurogane grunted and stood. "Well, if that's settled, can we get outta here?"

The words no sooner left his mouth than the circle started glowing even brighter than before.

"Now what!"

They vanished.

They appeared in a field near a small village, people walking among the short buildings. The village sat between two mountains, one to the East, the other to the West. Cut into each mountain were identical shrines. To the North lay a forest and to the South, a broad river.

Mokona looked around. "Mokona doesn't remember bringing us to this world." It's voice was quiet as it turned.

Kurogane looked down and saw 'Syaoran' in his arms. "What happened to the kid?" He looked from Fai to Sakura in confusion.

Fai frowned. "I don't know. He was fine when we left the last world…" He trailed off as he laid a hand on 'Syaoran's' cheek. "He's been magically drained. He's too weak to even stand." Kurogane glanced at him in muted concern. "Don't worry though, he'll be fine after he rests for a while."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that 'Syaoran' would be okay. She felt a presence slowly approaching her. She turned and saw a girls with long pink hair, red eyes, and long elven ears. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Haven't we met before?"

Fai turned to see who the princess was talking to and saw no one. He held his tongue and waited until she finished her conversation.

The girl held up her hand,holding a feather. "Long ago, this appeared, and I held it, waiting for you." The girl spoke softly. "Now that you've come, i can give it back, and go home." The feather floated in front of Sakura as the girl slowly faded away. "Now I understand the choice he made back then. Take good care of him." She smiled as she disappeared.

"Mekkyo!" Mokona's eyes widened as the feather appeared out of thin air.

"Who was it, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked kindly as eh stared into space.

Sakura shook her head. "She didn't tell me her name, but i felt that I knew her. All she said was 'take good care of him'."

And who is 'he'?" Fai asked.

Sakura raised a hand, inches away from the feather. "the person I can't…remember." The feather sank into her chest and she collapsed into Fai's arms, Mokona jumping to his shoulder. The vampire looked down at her sorrowfully.

Kurogane looked from one unconscious child to the other, frustration mounting. "What the heck is going on! The kid's hurt and we don't know how, the princess sees the ghost of girl she knows but can't name,and we're in a world the manjuu bun didn't bring us to!"

Fai frowned thoughtfully. "It seems we've all experienced group amnesia. Probably a backlash from a powerful spell."

"If it's magic, shouldn't the cream puff be fine since it's made of magic?" Kurogane asked skeptically, scrutinizing Mokona.

Mokona puffed up indigently, but Fai cut it off. "Mokona is only immune to the magic of the magician who made it. Anyone else's magic would affect it just the same as anyone else." Kurogane didn't look convinced but stayed quiet. "Look at it this way: even if we don't know how, the children are getting their first restful sleep in a long time. Isn't that worth something?" Fai prodded.

The warrior looked over at the princess, a small smile gracing her lips, a smile he hadn't seen in who knows how long. He looked down at the boy in his own arms, his face free of worry lines or a frown, making him look as young as he was. Yes, it was worth something, but he'd never admit it. He sighed.

"If they'll be okay, and we got the feather, can we go now? This place gives me the creeps for some reason." Kurogane demanded impatiently to Mokona.

Mokona nodded enthusiastically and bounced into the air, wings spreading from it's back and a magic circle appearing under them. "Mokona Modoki, ready to go! Wha-puu!" It opened it's mouth wide and the travelers disappeared inside, the magic light swallowing Mokona. "Ta-da!"


End file.
